


Tueri Homnies (Inspired Remake)

by cristinaisaweeb



Category: Mikasa - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi - Freeform, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Vampire Mikasa Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinaisaweeb/pseuds/cristinaisaweeb
Summary: Hello! This is my first ever fanfic that i’ve ever written so please be patient with me. My grammar isn’t very good but I will do my best:)⚠️- DISCLAIMER-⚠️This is NOT an original story!! i was inspired by @LauranGay  , I really loved their story but unfortunately I think it’s discontinued. Please keep in mind that I will go off on what she has written but also add my own little touch. Thank you for time:)-ABOUT-Mikasa is the last of her kind, a vampire, taken in by Eren and his family at a young age. They accept who she is and with their help she can lead a normal life at university surrounded by humans, that is until a new professor steps in who happens to have a certain blood type that is almost irristable to vampires and harbors a dangerous secret of his own. She must fight not only her own nature so that she can blend in but the people who seem too attached to the ficitonal portrayal of vampires in the media.check out my wattpad - @cristinaisaweeb27I DO NOT OWN  shingeki no kyojin/AOT
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Tueri Homnies (Inspired Remake)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tueri Homines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253180) by [LauranGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauranGay/pseuds/LauranGay). 



**_(Mikasa's P.O.V)_ **

_Something..smells..really good. I slowly open my eyes as they are trying to adjust to the morning sun. I slowly sit up stretching my sore muscle, my mama said they hurt because I'm growing up fast. I try to stifle a yawn, but failing miserably, I inhale the air around me, smelling the delicious breakfast that my mama has made, or my papa, mama was never really good at cooking. I giggle to myself as I get up and rush downstairs._

_"Good Morning Papa!" I say with a big smile on my face, it grew more as I saw the delicious looking meal right in front of me. He turns around giving me"Good Morning, my little devil." My father said with his kind and sweet smile. Lately, he's been really happy, so his mama. speaking of mama-_

_"Hey papa," I say while taking a bite of my pancakes. "Where's mama?" He turns around while holding two cups of red liquid. "She's still in bed sweetheart, she went hunting last night." his demeanor falters a little bit. "But, she'll be fine! she is an A-class vampire after all." He says while placing the cup of red liquid in front of me. "Now drink up, you got to stay strong, you don't want mama to be sad after all the work she went through to get this. "I look at the drink, then back up, I smile and say, "Okay papa!"_

_~Later that day~_

_I run back upstairs to change into my summer clothes so I can help my mama in the garden. I love gardening, everything about nature is so beautiful. I look into my closet, to find something to wear that will be okay to get a little dirty. I put on a pair of khaki shorts and a navy and white striped tank top._

_After looking in the mirror, I run back downstairs and put on my flip- flops and hurry out the door. I meet my mother in the garden which is only a five-minute walk down the hill. Our little cabin is up in the mountains in the woods, but it's a lot less woodsy than you might think. There's a lot of open plains, and there's a pretty stream nearby which leads to a big lake. My I and my papa go fishing every Sunday morning, and if we catch anything we have it for dinner._

_As I approached the gate to the garden, I saw mama tending to the strawberries that I helped plant a couple of weeks ago. "Mama!" I say running towards her. "Hey sweetheart, come look, your strawberries are starting to sprout a little!" I look over closely to see if she was correct, but of course, she would be. Mama and Papa would never lie to me. "Hey mama, when do you think we can start eating the strawberries?"_

_She laughs thinking how eager her adorable daughter must be about trying these delicious delicacies._

_Mikasa's mom told her about strawberries a while ago, saying how the pretty crimson fruit is. Not only is it pretty but it's delicious, it comes in all different sizes as well. Plus on how sweet they are, and if it's pretty and sweet, Mikasa is sure that she would want to try it. "Hmm, I would give it a maybe 3 or 4 more weeks." I frown looking at my mother, "B-But I want to try it now.." I say pouting a little. Then, my mother smiles at me, she always melts my heart, her pretty dark hair swaying in the wind and her oval midnight eyes that hold many memories. "Mikasa," she says while stroking my hair, "A scholar once told me that,_ **_patience is not the ability to wait, but the ability to keep a good attitude while waiting, But while also trusting the process, just do the work and the results will handle themselves._ ** _"_

_Mama has always been so smart, strong, kind, beautiful, she's everything that I want to be. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you mama!" She smiles, "Mikasa, I want you to grow up and be like you, I want you to find yourself, learn about people, and how they work. Protect the people who mean a lot to you. But please-" My mother frowns while she turns to look at me,_

_"never show what you are. Don't let them know you're a vampire, because if they find out, they will hurt you, and hurt the people you love. promise me that you will never use your powers." I frown as I see the guilt in my mother's eyes, "I promise."_

_she smiles while pulling me into a tight embrace. "The world is such a cruel place Mikasa, but it's also very beautiful."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_{Present Time}_ **

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"AMarghh" I lazy pick up my phone to turn off my alarm. Clock reading 5:25 AM, I sigh as I get up from the bed. I wake up around this time when it's the first of the month, Grisha Yeager gets to the hospital at 6 AM. So I have to get up early to meet him there for my monthly check-up. From what a normal person sees, the only reason I go in is to pick up my supply of expired blood the hospital doesn't use it. Unfortunately lately there has been a shortage due to a lot of recent attacks lately. Monsters, Beast, whatever you want to call it, have been going crazy lately. But not as bad as it was 15 years ago when my family was attacked. I feel my stomach knot at just the thought of it. Ever since then, the Yeager's have taken me in as their own, at first I was reluctant because I was scared, I didn't want them to hurt me. But Eren was so kind and didn't care what I was, and made me feel like I have a family again. I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth because no one likes morning breath. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I didn't bother to brush my hair because I was just gonna shower when I get back. 'My lectures start at 8 AM so by the time I get back it should be around 7:00 AM then I'll have half an hour to spare'. I think to myself, I go to my closet and put on my Adidas pants and jacket with a pair of black sneakers. And of course, my signature maroon red scarf. Eren gave it to me the night he saved me from some hunters. It always kept me warm, even to this day.

I quickly pull my hair into a messy bun and grab my phone and keys, and head out the door. I go to Paradise University which consists of 3 campuses, Maria, Rose, and Sina. My brother and I attend the Maria division. it's pretty calm and quiet most of the time. It's our 2nd year here, and he's been away with our friend Armin to Germany for a couple of weeks before school started back up again. Eren and I live at the Shiganshina Dormitories, and of course, divided by genders, I live in the west wing and Eren lives in the south. I walked down the hallways and once I made it to the elevators I hit the lobby button.

**_{At the hospital}_ **

"Hello, can you tell me where Dr. Yeager is?" I said to the receptionist. She looks up at me and asks, " Are you miss Mikasa?" " yes, ma'am." She types some things on her computer then prints out a label sticker, " he's on the 8th floor, most likely in his lab." she says while handing me the sticker. " thank you."

Once I reach the elevators they open and my eyes meet with a pair of midnight blue bored eyes staring back at me. He has dark raven hair that is styled into an undercut, he has pale skin, he looks young but some of his facial hair says to me that he must be a bit older than me, the maybe late 20s or early 30s. His tall figure and slim built, but you can still be the outlines of his muscle through his white dress shirt. We just stand there for a good 5 seconds.

I inhale normally because at the moment I think I forgot to breathe. Then suddenly it hits me, My head starts to feel light, I feel my heart rate speed up and my blood starts to boil, I already start to feel my mouth water. I quickly turn around to take the stairs, once I close the doors, I hold on to the railings to keep myself steady. 'of fucking course.' i think to myself, AB negative, a rare blood type, and the rarer it is, the more intoxicating it is. AB negative instantly heightens my sense, that type of blood is like drinking heaven, it's metallic and sweetness are mixed that is so intoxicating.

If I stayed any longer next to him, I would have probably lost control. I wait a few minutes to come down from my high, and quickly get myself up the stairs and make my way to the lab. As soon as I enter the lab I quickly close and lock the door. "Mikasa?" I turn around to see a worried face, Grisha. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "AB negative" is all I said, and his face is plastered with horror. "Mikasa, come sit." I walk over to the sit on the bedchair across the room and he immediately starts checking my eyes and mouth. As a vampire, when I'm in hunting mode, hungry, or even angry my eyes turn red and yellow and my fangs show. My sense; smell, hear, and taste, all max to the point I can hear someone's blood flow. The only time it happens is either when I'm starving or like this time, there's an AB- present.

"Okay Mikasa, tell me what happened." the doctor said with worry in his tone. So I explained to him what happened and my symptoms. luckily I don't think anything showed. Suddenly, my stomach growls, I cover my face with my scarf to hide my blush. The male in the room chuckles as he goes into his mini-fridge and pulls out 2 bags of B positive blood bags. "It's been a while since you last ate, please make sure you eat before classes, I don't you to encounter another AB-." he said while smiling. "Thank you, Doctor, it's highly unlikely I'll see him or another AB- anytime soon." He hands me a bag to put the blood in, before wrapping it. "There you go, now be careful now," he says while handing me the bag. I give him a small smile and gave him my gratitude as I exited his lab.

**_{Back at the Dorms}_ **

As soon as I step out of the shower, I hear a knock at my door. I wrap myself in a towel and walk over to the peephole and I see a tan, emerald eyes brunette. I quickly unlock the hinges and throw myself on him. " EREN! how are you! I missed you so much!" My outburst must've surprised him because we almost fell backward. "M-M-Mikasa?! please! you're half-naked! cover-up." He said looking away trying to cover up his blush. I remove myself off of him and we both step inside. I go back into my room to change into something more appropriate for classes. I changed into black ripped jeans with a white top, and since it's been a bit chilly out, an oversized denim jacket, some sunglasses to protect my eyes, and my red scarf with a pair of blue shoes.

I step out of the bedroom going over to the kitchen table to collect my books for my classes. "Hey eren, how come you did call or text me while you were away this week?" I said a bit angry as I turned to look at him, to see him already looking at me.

"Mika," he says in a serious tone he only uses when he's really upset. He gets up from the couch, and in only a few strides over to me, he towers over me. He leans over really close, and I Immediately start to blush. "Eren-"

"You haven't been eating have you?" I let out a dramatic sigh while pushing some distance between us. "Mika, I get that you hate being a vampire and all, but you do know, you have to drink blood to survive!" I turn my back to him ignoring his concerns while I finish packing up my stuff. He groans in frustration, "fine, but Mika listens to me-" he comes up from behind embracing me. I tense up, but then soon relax in his hold. "I just want you to be safe, your family, and I care about you." I sigh in defeat, he has this way to always just somehow break down my walls by doing the simplest things. "I understand eren, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I'll eat something when we get back from class." I turn away from him, "but for now we need to get to school, it's 8:15. "OH SHIT-" as he runs to get his stuff from his own dorm.

**_{In Class}_ **

Eren and I barely make it to class, the professor hasn't shown up yet so that's good. We see our little blond friend from the back of the room and we make our way up. "Hey guys!" he says a little too happy for a normal person who is about to sit for 4 hours talking about history "Hey Armin!" eren says with the same energy. Armin, Eren, and I have been friends for a long time. Armin is our best friend, and also super intelligent for his age. He also knows my secret, only a handful know. Grisha and Carla Yeager, and of course eren and Armin are the only people who know the truth about me.

Armin was a bit reluctant about me at first, but once we got to know each other more, we hit it off immediately. Unfortunately, Armin was always bullied when we were kids back in our hometown. Eren of course being the hothead of the group, would think facing 3 older kids head-on by himself would turn in his favor. But of course, it usually didn't, but it's a good thing I was there before it escalated. My vampire blood makes me stronger than an average human, it's a blessing but also a curse. Every 2 -3 years, there's a night where all havoc and chaos happens. The night where the blood moon appears, monsters, beast, and vampires, well more like me, because my parents and I were the last race of vampires to exist. we lose all control, we transform into our true forms and we feast, hunt, and kill anyone and anything for the 5 hours. The effects wear off until the moon turns back into its regular color. The yeagers have come prepared for that every year. They lock me up in this Secluded basement to protect me and others around me. it's worked for the past 15 years, but the process alone is painful and terrifying.

Ever since my parents were killed by hunters, I vowed to kill every hunter, but I remembered the promise I made to my mother. I was too weak to protect that day, and for the past 25 years of being a vampire, I always try to forget the fact that I am one. Trying to rely on my human physiques then my abnormal ability. I've learned to suppress my powers and focus more on my human strength, I train every day to make sure I'm strong enough to protect eren and Armin. And of course the yeagers, I don't know what I would do without them.

As I pull out my notebook, the attention of the room flew to the front of the class as the professor enters. We sit there for our first 4-hour lecture, then we get our lunch break. After that, we go into our major courses. I take biochemistry while eren and Armin take their minor in Greek Mythology.

**_{After School}_ **

"Mikasa you've been looking a little pale lately. Have you been eating?" Armin says with worry in his voice. Every day after school eren and Armin come into my dorm to do a study session. We usually end up tutoring eren for about 2 hours, then give up because he's so close-minded at times. After that, I make us some dinner and we watch a movie. "I'm fine Armin, I just picked up my supply this morning." 

"Speaking of that, how is dad doing?" Eren asks with curiosity filled in those beautiful green orbs.

"He's fine," I say blankly. Soon they drop the subject because they know how much I don't like my lifestyle. "Did you guys hear that they found a beast on campus?" Eren and I look up to our little blond friend with surprise and horror written on our faces. But catching our change in atmosphere, he resorts, "ah, b-but don't worry. It's highly unlikely that they would be in our class or side of the university. They would probably be on the inner campus. Where all the rich people are and stuff." He laughs nervously. " Plus, the GUARD will take care of us."I let out a sigh as I get up to bring our dishes In the sink.

After cleaning up, we watch a movie on the couch until it's 11 PM, then the boys have to leave. Curfew is at 11:30 PM on weekdays. After changing into my pajamas I go on my computer to look at the school's media. I read an article that states that the GUARD will be showing up on campus to locate the beast. 'Shit.' I better be on my best behavior. I close my laptop and head into my bedroom, I pull out a mini-fridge where I keep under the bed and it's locked and labeled as "Biology Experiment" but it just holds the blood I have to drink. I open the seal and make my way into the kitchen to grab a mug. I pour the blood in the mug and I heat it up in the microwave, the blood is best served warm. I go ahead and put away the seal and lock it back up. After I make my way back into the kitchen. I sit down looking at my big window that is right above my sink taking a sip. I sigh thinking how much better AB negative must taste. Looking around at the peaceful night sky and the beautiful stars calm me. It makes me feel normal, as I drink down the rest of the blood, I rise the cup in the sink and make my way to go to bed.

 **'THUMP'** a magazine fell, i go to pick it up and i see a page talking about a new dessert has been added to the cafeteria. 'Strawberry Shortcakes' i smile, thinking back to the time with my mother in the garden. Wishing that, I was able to share my first strawberry with her..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I woke up to the sound of yelling and gunshots...I got out of bed slowly making my way towards my door... "Mama..?" I walk out and peak downstairs, then the next thing I saw will forever haunt me for the rest of my life. My Father and Mother's decapitated bodies on the floor lying in a pool of their blood. I take a step back, my mouth gab open, I feel numb... I didn't even notice myself crying. I look around the room and it seems like whoever attacked us is gone. I slowly make my way down the stairs..each step I take a creak under me. "Mama..?papa..?" I reach to touch my mother's hand to seek warmth and comfort, but her touch is ice cold._

**_"Papa, please wake up.."_ **

_it's dark..._

**_"Mama, we have to tend to the garden today!"_ **

_I'm scared..._

**_"Papa.."_ **

_I cried..._

**_"Y-you said you w-w-were gonna help me.."_ **

_I'm cold..._

**_"Make my birthday cake right!?"_ **

_It's quiet..._

**_"It's my birthday today..!"_ **

_And I'm alone..._

**_"Right....!?"_ **

_My sobbing gets louder and louder..when I try to hold it in it hurts. I scream until I lose my voice, I feel myself tremble, and my tears don't stop... I curl myself into a corner, clinging to hope this is just a nightmare..._

**_Mikasa..._ **

**_Mikasa..._ **

**_{Present}_ **

**_(Author P.O.V)_ **

"Mikasa,wake up." The raven springs her head up so fast that if she were a normal person, she would have major whiplash. Her vision is still adjusting to the lighting in the caretira, she notices the looks of concern on her brother and best friend's face. "Mika, are you okay? You were mumbling about your mom and dad and stuff." The brunette asks, Her blond friend stands up and sits next to Mikasa, giving her a reassuring smile. He lightly grazes his hand on her cheek wiping away her tears. "Mikasa-" the ravenette leans into his touch while closing her eyes. "Mikasa, it's okay to feel scared. But remember, eren and i are not gonna leave you. We will always be with you." she opens her eyes, "Yeah! We are family remember!? Family always sticks together!" eren says with his goofy grin. She smiles, "i love-"

Suddenly there was a bloody hurling scream, everyone's attention was brought to a horrific sight. A two type 4 werewolf feasting on a group of women. Then the room went silent, for mikasa time froze. The beast looks up at its feast..Its glowing yellow orbs, bloody teeth and its sharp fangs hanging out. Then the sound of their roar echos in room.. Indicating, its time..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


For the hunt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_To be continue..._ **


End file.
